Noir: The Untold Story
by Britani18
Summary: Two girls who become partners in crime, but discover something more powerful than the both of then put together. (Warning: this story involves two girls who are in love. If you don't like fem/ don't read)
1. Chapter One

Noir: The Untold Story  
  
Chapter One  
  
Outside it was a nice sunny day; the birds were chirping and their was a cool breeze. Inside Mireille was doing her usual surfing on the net. You know, checking email and looking for a prime suspect to go kill.   
  
One day, she received an email from Kirika; a girl who was looking for her past. The note simply said, "Make a pilgrimage for the past with me." Mireille blew it off; she thought it was a complete waste of time.  
  
While taking a stole and trying to escape the pressure of everyday life; Mireille saw a girl with short, black hair who looked lost, alone and scared. Out of sheer spite she followed the girl mystery girl wanting to know more about her; most importantly, who she was? Mireille slowly began creeping up behind her hoping that she wouldn't be seen. Suddenly, the woman stopped. Mireille asked her the question on everyone' s mind "Who are you?" Slowly, but surely the gilrl took out a watch, opened it, and it began to play music. When Mireille heard this she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked shocked and amazed; it was like she heard it somewhere before. The girl closed the watch and said in a quiet voice, "Noir." After that simple word "Noir" ran.  
  
Mireille chased after her. She ran into a dark warehouse. It was dusk and Mireille couldn't see very well. Then almost instantly, she spotted her; the girl who called herself "Noir."   
  
Almost with out warning gun shots were fired. Mireille shot, bur couldn't help wonder if "Noir" sent those men after her. Maybe she was concerned that Mireille wouldn't help her? Maybe the only way she could punish Mireille was by killing her? Their were so many unanswered questions. After fighting and shooting for so long Mireille noitced that "Noir" shooting too; and she was very crafty. It was the way she shot, just with one shot men where down and dead. Finally after all the men were brought to their death; their was "Noir" just sitting and looking at her music playing pocket watch. MIreille watched with curiosity as "Noir spoke these words, "Why do I do this; I don't understand why I have to hurt people."  
  
Later on that evening Mireille and "Noir" had a conversation about "Noir's" past. "Noir" stated that she didn't know who she was or why she was here. She was hoping that Mireille could help her discover who she was and what her past was like.   
  
"What do you remeber?" Mireille said.  
  
"All I remember is waking up here and seeing my ID card. It had my real name on it Kirika." "That is why I contacted you. I want your help with my past."  
  
Mireille replied, "You do realize that I kill people for a living, and once I help you I will have to kill you as well."  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that."  
  
So, while Kirika was asleep Mireille went to her computer. She signed on her new partner and she called her team Noir.   
  
Noir, two maidens that face the evil of darkness. Their black hands protect. Mireille thought that this would be just a business partnership. She was about to find out that Kirika would lead her into a world that she couldn't escape. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chaper 2  
  
The next day Mireille got an alert on her email. It seemed that a man by the name of Alex Thurman was dealing drugs. Noir's job was to track him down. get the drugs and kill him.  
  
"Kirika, we have a job."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, his name is Alex. He is dealing drugs in the south of France, and we have to stop him."  
  
Heading into the headquaters of Thurman was exciting, and yet dangerous. Noir had only one thing one their mind...getting the drugs and killing Thrman. I mean, after all, they are assassians; their job wouldn't be complete without a blood bath.   
  
Kirika found Thurman first. She began moving, closer and closer; unitl finally she was right behind him. Alex turned around and was totally surprised; he was stunned, in shock. He couldn't believe that Noir found him. He wasn't even sure if they exsited anymore. Kirika stared at him with her gun pointed at him. Bang! He was dead. After she nade sure he was put to death she grabbed the cocaine and took it to Mireille.  
  
"Great Job Kirika."  
  
Thanks."  
  
"Your not as amature as you seem to be," Mireille said with a chuckle.  
  
Later that night Mireille went out to get food for the two of them. This was the time the Kirika needed; she needed to be by herself to think.  
  
Krikia's Diary  
  
Oh what am I doing? I can't tell her how I really feel; it's too soon. But...she is so wonderful. I would love to be with her. I just don't know if she feels the same about me. Awwww Mireille. Just the touch of her skin aganist mine, it's so soft and warm. Suggling up to her while she's sleeping; it's a drean come true. I just don't know what to do...how do I tell her? When do I tell her? I guess it will all happen it good time.  
  
"I'm back. How does hamburgers sound?"  
  
"She's back. I need to hide this somewhere...here I'll hide it here." (put her diary in a drawer)   
  
"Kirika...Kirika?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm in here. Hambugers are fine."  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Nothing...nothing at all. Just doing some writing about the days events."  
  
They ate their hamburgers in silence. Both of them completely lost in their own thoughts. Kirika: Look at her, she's so beautiful. The way she carries herself, it's so graceful and it takes my breathe away. I hope when the time comes to expose my feelings I can do it without hesitation. I want to be honest with her is such away that she knows I serious. I just pray when the time comes that she feels the same way about me. Mireille: Just look at the soft elegants of Kirika. Her skin, so soft and smooth. Wait...what am I saying? I can't have feelings for a girl; it's so unatural. I'm I weird if I like a girl and dream about her; wanting her? No, no I can't be. This is just a phase, a simple petty phase.  
  
After dinner they both went to bed. Thinking about the next chapter in their lives. Will this be the moment that they both open up. Or will it just be another assassian killing? Stay tuned to find out what happens in chapter three. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
It's a lovely day in Paris. The birds are chriping, the sunny is shinning. The girls are lying in bed ready to face whatever the day brings.  
  
"Wow, Mireille. Your lips are so soft and full; they look like two rose pedals. I wonder if you wuold notice if I would kiss them. I want to so had, but I don't know if I should."  
  
"Hmmm, hmmm. Oh...good morning Kirika. How are you this fine morning?  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm wonderful, just prefect."  
  
"Well good; I'm gonna go fix breakfast."  
  
Kirika's Diary  
  
It's day two here with Mireille; it already feels like home. I feel so comfortable here, so free. I can't believe I found the person who is going to help me with my past. She is going to finally be able to unlock the mystery of me. I know...I do have a problem; I have feelings for her. Feelings that I have felt since day one. I love her, imagine her, think of her every second of the day. I don't know what to do about it. I want so bad to tell her, make her mine. I want her to know how special she is, how wonderful, beautiful...  
  
"Kirika, are you coming? The waffles are done; I also made fresh squeezed orange juice."   
  
"Ok I'm coming. It sounds great. I haven't had that kind of breakfast for a long time."  
  
"That was a wonderful breakfast Mireille."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey Kirika, a fax just came in."  
  
"Really for what this time?"  
  
This time it was tracking down a guy that is trying to track down Noir. Mireille and Kirika need to get him and stop him before he runs everything.   
  
Of course this chapter wouldn't be complete without a plan. This time the girls are going to sneak in, find him and kill him.   
  
Kirika's Diary  
  
Going into that building with her was the most wonderful thing. I love it when she gets all tough and rough. She shoots a gun so well; with such persion and grace. I have so many feelings for her. I can't hide them anymore. I need to tell her and I will.  
  
Mirielle's Diary  
  
I loved being with her today. She is just so hot and sexy with her gun and toughness. The way she acts when were're on a mission it's just so cute. Sometimes, I get the feeling that she likes me and yet, doesn't want to tell me. I don't know if she ever will. I guess I will have to make the first move; I will tomorrow morning at breakfast. I can't hide the way I feel about her anymore. 


End file.
